


The Boy With The Green Eyes

by Miraculous_Jac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Jac/pseuds/Miraculous_Jac
Summary: Ladybug is a criminal. Wanted throughout the land of Miraculous for theft and would love nothing more than to escape the fate she has bought for herself.Adrien lives under the man he knows as his father's harsh rules. He doesn't remember ever leaving the tower, or even know what's beyond the walls that surround him.When the two cross paths, it changes their lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for so long and I finally decided to write it! I hope you enjoy the Prologue and are ready for the first published work on here by me! (yay!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's very short but it's just the prologue so I'm just introducing you to the story and how it's all going to happen basically. I hope you enjoy!

Long ago, there was a small island by the name of Miraculous. Why was it called this? No one really knew. It was a happy land, ruled by a fair king by the name of Gabriel and a beautiful queen by the name of Stephanie. 

When news of a child between the two started circling, the village prepared to celebrate the new member of the royal family. There were artworks of the couple with a child with green eyes and beautiful blonde hair like their mother's and the ears and nose of their father, but, these artworks consisted of a daughter. The king grew frustrated and short tempered as he believed he would be granted a son of his looks. He remained silent on his views as he believed the queen would disapprove. And as the date drew nearer, the village held its metaphorical breath in anticipation. 

But the queen grew ill. Deathly ill. There was only one way with any hope of the queen and her child surviving. So the entirety of the village was called to search that very moment, only the king and a few guards left behind. They searched and searched for the flower rumoured to be able to cure even the sickest of people. The search drew them over to the mainland, boats being used to bring as many people to search as possible. 

Over hills and through forest, in caves and under rocks. But the searching was in vain for the queen was lying on her deathbed as the labour began. King Gabriel did not leave her side, holding her hand as the nurse helped her through the pain. The queen knew she was not going to make it long enough to get the cure. As her child was born, the last of her energy faded. "Here is your son, my Lord," the nurse whispered, passing the child to Gabriel. 

He stared in both resentment and love at the child who was crying a banshee's cry. "Adrien," the queen puffed, the word broken and whispered.  
"Adrien," the king repeated, holding the newborn with one arm, holding his queen's hand with his other one. Her hand grew limp in his, her eyes open but no longer seeing, her last breath fading.

The child's breathing became laboured and more gasping for breath than actual breathing. But before anything could happen, a guard burst into the room, the flower already being soaked into a bowl of water, intended for the queen. The nurse met the guard, grabbing the bowl off him and giving just a few sips to the child, the room lighting as the power mixed into the child. 

Gabriel sat by his deceased queen's side with his son in silence until dawn. The king had to continue on though. And he did. A funeral service was held for the Queen, floating lanterns lit up the sky as they were her favourite decoration to release on any occasion. 

Everyone mourned the loss of their Queen, but one citizen mourned the loss of his sister. The queen did not like the idea of everyone knowing her brother as he was the third in line for another kingdom at the time so she never told anyone about him. He agree due to the fact Gabriel had no siblings, he could easily take the throne if his sister needed him to. But he didn't want it anymore. He wanted his sister and his nephew. So he took him. 

In the dead of night, he took the blonde haired baby from his cot, away to the hidden tower he had found many years before. He was ready to raise the child as his own as he believe Gabriel was incompetent and could not keep the boy safe and unharmed. 

Years passed as the boy grew from a giggly toddler to a kind child. "Papa? Can you read it again?" the boy asked tentively, getting ready to fall asleep.  
"Adrien, you know to call me father, and it is much to late for another reading. Go to sleep."  
Silence.  
"Good night Father."  
"Good night Adrien."

The older the boy got, the harder it was for Luke to keep him from leaving. Adrien itched for adventure but he loved the man he knew as his father more. So he stayed cooped up in these small rooms, reading whatever he could get his hands on, painting whatever he can and practising his singing, because his father required it of him. 

"Adrien! I'm back." his father would call after being away, leaving Adrien to use the crank to pull him up. And every day he would listen to the complaints of his father's business and all of the crooks and bad people trying to steal from them. 

Maybe one day something would change for the boy with the Green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave me a comment telling me, I promise I won't bite! Also leave a kudos if you want! Yay! Next chapter will be up sometime soon hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it comment and tell me! I don't bite :D! Leave a kudos if you want, thankyouuuuuu


End file.
